Swan Lake
by Her Madjesty
Summary: A beautiful woman trying to be brave, a devilish imp trying to be human, and a desperate man trying to find love. These characters recreate the well-loved story that has inspired generations of literature. Characters not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Gaston had told her many things before she had fled.

From the very beginning of their courtship, he had spoken of forever. They would be together forever, living and loving in his palace by the sea. He would keep her safe, and they would have many children— strapping boys, like him. The love he spoke of appealed to her at first, but Belle was a practical girl. She knew that the kind of love he desired only existed in fairytales. Gaston was deluded to think otherwise, but who was she to deny him such fantasies when he was the only lord in the land who expressed interest in her.

In the beginning, it had been simple, easy, even, to play along with his delusions of forever. Gaston's smooth words and little kindnesses had been enough to ease away the [guilt] in Belle's mind as she worked to deceive him of her affections. But as time progressed, she realized that he would be unhappy with anything less than the perfection in his dreams. Any deviance from his set path resulted in fits of rage, where the well-bred man would dissolve into a creature of aggression and obsession. Gaston had made it quite clear that if anything that interfered with the destiny he was determined to have, Belle would be the one to suffer the consequences. There was a patchwork of bruises on her arms to prove that.

But when he had proposed, Belle knew she could not say no, regardless of how revolting or dangerous the man had revealed himself to be. Marriage, even to him, was the only way to prevent her from becoming a burden in her father's household. Thus she found herself tethered to a violent, possessed man who was determined to own her, body and soul.

Belle considered herself a coward for her actions, and now she suffered the consequences. How she wished it had not been so.

XXX

The carriage that now carried her from her home to the chapel was like a hearse; hot and stuffy, filled to capacity with maids and gossipy, cheerful women. Belle struggled to breathe as the carriage jolted down the rough roads of the kingdom. Her corset was pulled tight, digging into her sides, and each gasp for air brought her only temporary relief. Dread coursed through her veins as they drew closer to their destination. She clutched at her chest, certain that her heart was dying inside of her.

So perhaps it was the heat, the lack of air, or the pure sense of dread that finally broke through her fear and drove her to run away from her soon to be husband.

The women had tried to stop her as she lunged from the carriage, throwing herself into the muck and dirt on the side of the road. She had lost her uncomfortable slippers moments after exiting the cart, and bolted into the woods without looking back. Her companions called for her to return, told her that her husband was waiting for her, but their cries made her run all the faster.

Belle would not be a burden to her father, but marriage to this cruel, deluded man was not in the future she wanted. Belle laughed as she fled out of sight of the carriage, knowing that this was the first brave thing she had ever done. From here on, she would make her own destiny.

Her white wedding gown was soon ripped into shreds by the briar bushes she passed, the fabric stained brown with dirt and dust. The soles of her feet were black and sore, and mud coated her legs up to her calves. She paused in her flight only for a moment to rip her corset from her body, drinking in the air greedily as the threads snapped and set her free.

Belle flew, seeking out the one man that rumors said could keep her from ever being found by those whom she fled. This would be her second brave act, the one that changed her fate forever. This was her decision, her destiny. Her choice.

It was in this manner that she finally arrived at her sanctuary; the Dark Castle.

Belle collapsed beside the lake, laying her head down in the cool, dewy grass that surrounded it. Her breathes came in desperate gasps as she struggled to control herself, bringing her mind up to speed with her body.

The soft moss beneath her became her bed, and she rested, closing her eyes and drifting into an exhausted slumber.

XXX

The night was dark, slowly steeping in silence. Dark clouds brewed across the waters of the still lake, obscuring the infamous castle from view.

The castle's keeper was perched on one of the rocks, peering into the depths of the lake. His dragon scales glittered in the dimming moonlight; his blackened nails spun circles in the crystal clear waters.

Belle awoke to find him perched over her, gazing at her as though she was a particularly curious specimen he wanted to dissect.

She jolted back with a muffled scream, and he glowered at her, huffing in disappointment as she struggled to compose herself.

As quickly as she could she explained her situation to the castle keeper. All the while she kept her gaze on his eyes, maintaining his gaze even while he sneered at the stories of her fiancé. He snarled like a cat when she showed him her bruises, but she maintained her composure. She would be brave from now on. The reptilian magician would not frighten her.

If anyone could keep her safe, he could.

The magician paused to consider Belle's situation, cool calculation in his beady eyes. She stared back at him, unflinching, with only a hint of desperation in her doe-like eyes. He thrived on the desperation of others, but this one—this one was different. There was a determination in her that he liked, one that he decided to keep.

At last, he told her he would keep her safe from her fiancé.

But only for a price.

Belle agreed, caution thrown to the wind as relief broke into her pretty blue eyes. She stared up at her savior, gratefulness echoed in every line of her being. He guffawed for a moment, knowing that the admiration of this gem would last not a moment longer.

With a wave of his hand and a toothy grin, the magician transformed the run away bride into a beautiful swan. Her white dress melded seamlessly into light, downy feathers, and her brown locks were bleached into a perfect white head. A black strip of feathers surrounded her bright blue eyes, and they gleamed out at the magician in the darkness.

She called out to him, her heartbroken voice ringing of betrayal. The magician cackled and told her that this was the price she would pay; in order to remain under his protection, she would be a swan by day and a woman by night, and would remain at his lake for all eternity.

Belle cried out miserably, but it was too late to undo what had been done. She flew to the lake and settled in the water, just as the sun made its way above the horizon. Her lone call echoed into the distance as she cried her sadness to the waking world.

The magician gazed at her for a while, seeing the sun reflecting off of his lake and onto his new prize. He grinned manically.

The lovely lady should've known better than to make a deal with the notorious Rumpelstiltskin.

_A/N So after watching the play 'Swan Lake' for the first time, this little story blew its way into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you all enjoy it! Keeping with the theme of the play, however...there's no dialogue. It's very difficult to keep myself from writing the dialogue between the characters, but I'm giving it a shot. Let me know what you think!  
_

_~Ches  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The summer sun blazed in full as Mother Rosetta sat on her front stoop. The old woman's face was crinkled in concentration, a wry smile gracing her mouth. It seemed things were going just the way she had hoped.

Mother Rosetta had seen many things come and go in the thousands of years she had lived. Many had loved her, she had loved few. Those whom she saw fit to accept her blessing flourished in life. Those whom she cursed bore the marks for generations to follow. Some called her a witch, others simply called her a widow. She lived away from the world, wrapped up in her own times, her own spells, her own needs.

She lived in the world, but was not of it, being instead made purely of magic, time, and power.

Until she found a creature that best befit of her blessing, so she would remain.

But the rashness of youth inspired her, and she found it essential in any she sent forth with her gifts. And so, it was a youthful rashness that brought her to the doorstep of young Jefferson, hat maker and assassin for the queen.

Mother Rosetta had observed the man for five and twenty years, watching his passions and indulgences both in body and blood, and his careful nature once he became a father. She saw him grow from a wild flower into a tame, moldable vine that would serve others as he was served and would cherish the things that brought him life.

Namely, she saw his love and concern for his wife, whom was gone, and his daughter, who remained.

The child meant more to him than his own life, Mother Rosetta saw. She was his princess in a castle made of wood and mud; a light that kept him from returning to the darkness of his past. They were poor, yes, but he treated the girl like a queen, and did his humble best to keep her delightful smile on her face.

Mother Rosetta saw all of these things, and, taking them in measure, decided that this Jefferson would be her next hero.

And so she had made her way into the woodland village in which the Hatter and his daughter lived, integrating herself as thoroughly as a weed amongst wild flowers. Everyone knew of her and everyone respected her; she was considered a mother to all and a helper to many.

But her hero, Jefferson, never came to her for help. He instead instructed his daughter to leave home-made truffles on her doorstep and encouraged her to visit the old woman, as to keep her from getting lonely. Mother Rosetta came to love the child as he did, and knew her decision to reward Jefferson had been correct.

One night, after another basket of truffles appeared on her doorstep, Rosetta made her way to the little cottage-castle in the wood. The hat-maker's daughter answered, and was delighted to see her old friend come to visit. Jefferson presented her with his poor best and made her feel as comfortable as her old bones would let her.

She allowed this indulgence for only a moment, before confronting him directly about the fate of his daughter's mother.

With great hesitation he told her the story of how his wife, Alice, had disappeared. She had been walking through the woods, with their baby girl in her arms, laughing gaily at some joke he had just told. And then she vanished. She disappeared completely beneath his watchful gaze, as if the earth had simply swallowed her up. Jefferson had frantically examined the place he had last saw her, but found only an empty rabbit hole and her necklace adorned with a key at the spot, as well as their baby girl, safe and sound.

He told this story with large, mournful eyes, and Mother Rosetta saw the truth in it. She looked from the man to his daughter, and made her decision.

She revealed to the Hatter what she was: a being as old as the forest and as strong as the redwoods that grew there. His tale and life had proven that he was worthy of her absolute blessing. However, he had to perform one more task in order to assure a comfortable future for himself and his daughter.

Mother Rosetta told him that in order to receive her blessing in full, the Hatter had to marry a woman who was strong in spirit, wise in love, and rich with courage. Such a woman would be a mother to his daughter when she so desperately needed one, and would be a friend to him in his time of greatest trial.

The Hatter was overcome with joy, but looked at the old woman with suspicion. He had been tricked before, and was not eager to be tricked again. He looked to his little girl. Her bright eyes shined back at him, and her little mouth formed a small smile. He called her over and set her on his lap, taking off a necklace from around her neck. He fingered the key on the end for a moment before looking again at Mother Rosetta.

Within a few moments, he agreed to perform this task.

His daughter clapped her hands in delight, but Mother Rosetta sat back in her chair with a sigh, a glint lurking deep in her eyes. She agreed to watch over the Hatter's daughter while he sought out this woman, but warned him to take care. The woman she described would be difficult to find, and many would appear to be her. There was only one, however, and until the Hatter found her, he would not be able to return to the glen, nor see his daughter.

The Hatter rose up in anger, seeing he had been fooled. He moved to strike the old woman, furious with her withholding, but found his hand held back. His daughter stood between him and the woman, staring up at her father with beautiful doe eyes.

The Hatter collapsed at her feet as tears replaced his anger, and he begged her to forgive him.

His daughter continued to gaze at him for a moment, before gently placing a kiss on his forehead. She gently placed the necklace holding her mother's key around his neck before climbing back into the lap of Mother Rosetta.

Jefferson nodded; he understood. He stood and moved to the doorway, looking back to see his daughter one last time. He warned the old woman that if any harm came to his princess while he was away, he would never cease to hunt her until he had destroyed her.

Mother Rosetta laughed at his rashness and promised that as long as she lived, his daughter would remain safe, happy, and healthy.

The Hatter grimaced, but acknowledged her promise. With a final look at his daughter, he turned, and walked out into the woods, not once looking back.

The Hatter's daughter looked up at Mother Rosetta, curiosity in her eyes. The old woman laughed and told the little girl that her father would return to her soon. Mother Rosetta knew her hero's fate, and knew what forced would play against him.

It was through her subtle, undetected help that the Hatter began his trek to the infamous lake, resting just outside the Dark Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Enjoy~_

The day dragged on as Belle paddled across the barren lake beneath the eyes of the Dark Castle. Her body was in conflict, sometimes lilting with grief, other times arching and trumpeting in defiance against the trickster who had betrayed her. Her beautiful voice echoed on the rocky shores of the lake and bounced of the stone walls of the castle that held her keeper, and she prayed fiercely that he heard her, and that his heart felt for the pain he had caused.

The sun mocked her as it made its trek across the sky.

Finally, night came, and she stumbled out of the water and collapsed onto the land, feeling the earth beneath her bare human skin. Forgotten and alone she stumbled across the shores of the lake, exploring the territory with blessedly human hands and feet. There was no warm spot for her to hide herself in on the banks of the lake, so she ventured into the soft moss of the wood, pressing herself into the trees like a dryad.

What misery was this? Cursed to a life of webbed feet and feathers, only to be taunted with her humanity at night? Belle wept desperate tears, grieving for all she had lost.

Would life with Gaston have been so terrible after all?

Yes, she reminded herself with a shiver of fear. The woman still had her bruises, and she steeled her heart. Yes, even a fate such as this was better than a life filled with abuse and unfulfilled wishes.

So Belle explored the forests around her lake at night, finding fairy rings of mushrooms to eat as well as a bed of reeds to rest her head in. She slept as she could by day, floating serenely in the warm waters of the lake that was now her home.

Time passed her by without touching her, but she found that it did not reduce the strain of homesickness on her heart.

It was after a fortnight that she dared venture up to the doors of the Dark Castle. Two weeks of striking out in the damp and coolness of night were enough, she decided, to spend without clothing when she transformed. So she announced herself at the entrance to the Dark Castle, prepared to deal once again with her notorious captor.

She would not beg. She would not plead. She would not allow any emotion to register.

She would be brave.

But when the impish figure opened the doors to his palace, she felt the rush of warm air and the smells of cooked meals, and she felt her heart rebel against her. But she scolded herself and glowered at the magician before her, who, to her surprise, deftly avoided her gaze.

Without a fearful thought Belle demanded a cloak to cover herself, telling her captor that she required covering if he intended to keep her throughout the winter months to come. The magician's scaly complexion grew taut, but he did not disagree. Both knew that when winter months arrived the girl would need far more than a mere cloak, but for the milder temperatures that surrounded them now, it would do.

The magician reminded her, however, that even this request came with a price. The woman rolled her eyes and asked what it was he required.

A high pitched giggle shook the castle and Belle stumbled backwards, surprised at the sound. The magician smirked at her and told her he simply wanted a feather from her hide. Belle agreed to allow him one, and soon found herself wrapped in a cloak of cotton and furs, comfortably warm against the night wind.

The magician dismissed her shortly after, asking her to return to the lake, as the deal agreed. He told her that he would be there in the morning before she transformed in order to collect his feather. The girl nodded her understanding and departed.

As she sat star gazing into the evening, she thought.

This magician was odd, she decided, a curious smile coming on to her face. Would there be much harm in trying to find out more about the creature?

Suddenly, a crash rang out through the forest, and her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a disheveled and desperate looking young man.

XXX

Time had worked its magic on Jefferson too, leaving him far worse for wear than when he had started his adventure. His hearted ached for his young daughter at home, but he kept his word to Mother Rosetta, and had not returned.

At least, not directly.

More than once he had stopped and found a hedge witch and traded away simple goods for a scurried glance of his little daughter. He'd seen her twice since he had left her; once playing with her friends in a stream near their home, the other time eating a rich supper with Mother Rosetta in her cottage.

These glances pained him, but he had to know his princess was safe. Without her, life simply was not worth living.

But now he quested, desperate for a break through. He needed to find this woman Mother Rosetta sent him to look for; he couldn't bear to be away from his daughter for so long.

So he had made his way to the Dark Castle, home of the notorious Rumpelstiltskin. If anyone could help him locate a woman who was 'strong in spirit, wise in love, and rich with courage', this imp could.

What the price would be, Jefferson did not know. But he was a desperate man, and the magician in the Dark Castle knew when to pick up on a desperate soul.

He came to the lake that preceded the imp's home and collapsed on the shore, exhausted from his journey. Carefully he dragged himself to the water's edged and took measured sips, slowing his breathing and trying to calm his aching body.

It was then that he saw the woman sitting on the edge of the shore, not three meters away from him.

She was watching him.

Jefferson sputtered and averted his gaze; the woman was clothed in nothing but a fur cloak. The once hatter was a man, yes, but he was not a brute. He begged pardon of the woman and apologized for startling her.

The woman's laugh echoed across the waters of the lake. He had not startled her, she said, but she was surprised to see a man so far out in the wilderness. Jefferson shrugged his shoulders and told her his story, of his daughter and the quest he was now on to provide her a better life. The woman listened intently, and Jefferson felt himself warm to her presence.

When he told her he was going to the Dark Castle to seek assistance from Rumpelstiltskin, however, she flushed and warned him against it. She had sought help from the magician as well, she told him, and the consequences had been far too steep.

The hatter and the woman examined one another for a moment, each withholding themselves from the other. Jefferson sighed, but made it clear that no matter what the consequence, he would pay it for his daughter. The woman gazed at him with what appeared to be admiration before acknowledging his sacrifice.

She told him that the magician would appear at the water's edge just before the sun rose in the morning. Jefferson thanked her for her knowledge and sat down to rest for the night. He paused and looked back at the woman, whose gaze had returned to the dark night sky. She turned and smiled at him, and told him not to worry. She would watch over him as he slept and keep him safe from any dangers that would arise. He thanked her again and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

XXX

Belle watched the ragged father as he struggled into the lands of dreams. He was a brave man, no doubt, but it would take more than bravery to stand up to the magician who had played her for such a fool.

She would defend him, she decided, when her master came in the morning. This man deserved a fair deal, anything in order to get him back to his daughter.

So she sat and waited, preparing herself to meet the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle's tired eyes watched the stars as the vanished into the lightening sky. Dawn was approaching quickly, and her captor had still not come. The man who had arrived at her lake last night still lay asleep on the shore, ignorant of the coming morning.

Belle watched him fondly for a moment before returning her gaze to the castle.

Within a moment she felt a breath on her shoulder, and jumped, startled. Her captor had arrived at last, and now cackled at her look of fear. Belle composed herself and glared fiercely at him, anger bubbling up inside of her as he gloated.

The magician continued to giggle and bowed low. He would wait until she had transformed, of course, to take his price, he told her. But for now she would do well to keep him some company. The girl's expression softened only a little as the creature sat down next to her, looking contently out at the lake before them.

Silently, Belle indicated the young man sleeping on the edge of the lake. Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, telling her that this was only another desperate soul coming to him for help. Belle dared to roll her eyes, but told her captor that this man had appeared in the night and had told her he was trying to locate a woman to marry in order to provide for his daughter.

The imp chuckled darkly, but he looked at the man with a new light in his eyes.

Belle begged him to treat this new man well, to deal with him fairly and honestly. Rumplestiltskin looked at her oddly for a moment, turning his attention back to her. He asked her why this man was of such interest to her, his voice lower than usual.

She told him that any daughter deserved a father such as this, one that would quest to the ends of the earth in order to provide for her. This was a good hearted man, and he deserved to be treated fairly, she said.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed, but he said not a word against her. He gazed across the lake for some time, ignoring the girl's presence.

Belle prayed he would take her words into consideration.

Soon enough, the young man began to stir. Rumplestiltskin leapt to his feet, startling his companion out of her day dreams. With a clap of his hands, he directed her attention to the sun, now peaking above the horizon.

With a sigh and a wisp of wind, Belle was gone, replaced by a beautiful white swan. Rumplestiltskin gleefully plucked a feather from her side and ran it between his fingers, seeming to marvel at the smoothness. The swan glared up at him, but made no noise in response.

XXX

Jefferson woke with a start, dragging himself from the land of dreams. With considerable effort he dragged himself up from the cold ground and squinted into the morning sunlight. The woman he had met the night before had vanished.

He looked around for her, trying to find where she had disappeared to, but there was no creature there besides a single beautiful swan. It called to him sweetly, and he lifted a hand in acknowledgement, but continued to search for the woman.

"Looking for someone?" The deep voice shook the ground beneath Jefferson's feet. He looked up in surprise to see a devilish creature standing before him. He gasped and scrambled backwards, shocked.

The creature laughed and knelt down to look Jefferson in the eye. "I thought for certain you'd be braver than this, little man." He chuckled. "After all, my pet put in such kind words on your behalf."

"You mean the woman I met last night?" Jefferson choked on his own voice, surprised to find it clear despite his fear. "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing she hasn't brought upon herself." The imp shrugged, and the swan called out behind him. "Now, let us get back to the point at hand, _you_. What brings you to my humble abode, Hatter?"

Jefferson glared up at the imp and spat at his feet. The creature laughed harshly. "I see why she liked you so much!" He giggled. "Aren't you a fierce little boy?"

Jefferson snarled in disgust. "I'm here to make a deal with you, Rumplestiltskin. Do you want my business or not?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged mockingly and rocked back on his heels. "I certainly don't have to make a deal with you, dearie." He responded nonchalantly. "You came to me, remember?"

The Hatter sighed in annoyance. "I'm on a quest." He said. "In order to see my daughter again, I have to find and marry a woman 'strong in spirit, wise in love, and rich with courage.'" He ran his hand through his hair, sadness leaking into his wide eyes. "I need your help to find her."

"Ah ha!" The imp stood and giggled again. "Looking for love, are we?" "I need to find this specific woman." Jefferson growled. "Will you help me, Rumplestiltskin?"

The creature in question paused for a moment, appearing to think. "I can certainly help you find her, dearie." He responded, an edge entering his voice. "However, I very much doubt you will be able to _keep_ her."

"What do you mean?" the Hatter's voice rose defensively.

Rumplestiltskin cackled madly. "The woman you are looking for is _here_, little man." He indicated the swan resting on the side of the lake, who stared between the two men with sadness in her deep eyes. "She transforms into a swan every morning and a woman every night, and cannot leave my lake."

The imp leaned forward to look the Hatter in the eyes once more. "And just between you and me, dearie," he whispered, his voice lower than before. "I'm not too inclined to let her leave, even if she could."

He stood up and cackled again, preparing to leave. "Wait!" Jefferson called to him. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you let her go? I need her to come with me!"

Rumplestiltskin turned around once more to face the man. "She came her looking for my help, dearie." He replied. "Fleeing a miserable fiancé and a life filled with nothing but abuse and misery. Do you really think she's looking for love after all she's experienced?" There was a snarl entering the creature's voice as he turned to walk away.

"I'm not giving her up, Hatter. Go peddle your business elsewhere."

"Wait!" The Hatter cried, but Rumplestiltskin was gone, nothing but purple smoke in his wake.

Jefferson held his head in his hands, tears leaking out in between his fingers.

After a moment, he looked to the swan, who was still staring at him with her large sad eyes.

"I need you to help me." He told her. "I'm sorry. But I desperately need your help."

The swan called softly, their combined sorrow echoing in the lonely call.

XXX

In the moments before the sun had risen, Rumplestiltskin made his decision. He could have easily given the girl up to the desperate man and received more than a fair price for his trade, that he knew. But out of the corner of his eye he saw her staring at him, curiosity peeking onto her face. He managed a small, makeshift smile before turning his attention from her, mildly annoyed with the distraction.

Perhaps it was unwise of him, but he was not quite ready to let this girl escape him.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N After finishing Constellations, this is a little hard to continue, but I will do my very best. Chapter 6 is in the works, but any motivational reviews/ inspirations would be of great assistance. I definitely want to finish this for those of you who read it, because I know from experience how badly it sucks when a decent story goes on hiatus. I'm not doing that. I'm moving slowly (the turtle passed me a few miles back), but I will do my best! Thanks for all the support._

The Mad Queen

__XXX

The day was sheer misery for both the swan and for Jefferson. She swam in the lake nearest to the shore, and Jefferson walked beside her, telling her stories of his daughter and just how much he missed her. Belle did what she could to express her sorrow for the man, but could do nothing in her fowl form.

"When she was younger," Jefferson began, once the sun was nearing noon. "My daughter and I would go on little adventures with each other. It was nothing exciting, really, I'd take her through the forest around our home and show her the mushroom fairy rings or something like that. She loved those trips." He smiled wistfully into the sun. "There was one time I took her out and she discovered this injured possum on the side of the trail we were on. She nearly cried over the poor thing, and insisted we take it home to care for it."

Jefferson laughed and shook his head, remember the terrible scratches he had endured trying to pick the creature up. "She adored it, dressed it in her doll's clothes and treated it like a little princess." The swan beside him called softly. Jefferson looked at her, amused. "No, I didn't let her keep it. I let it out the back door one day and it scampered off, taking some of those clothes with it." He chuckled again. "She's always had a knack with animals."

Rumpelstiltskin watched the pair from his highest tower and glowered at the strange newcomer walking with his captive swan. The man didn't make him uncomfortable, no, for Rumpelstiltskin was confident in his own powers. The hatter rather made him curious.

It was a curiosity, of course, that wound and choked his gut, but it was a curiosity none the less.

The magician lurked by the windows throughout the day, peeking out now and again to watch the swan and the man. She never left his side, the magician saw, but he saw her head lift and gaze at the castle as well, and something (he did not know what nor why) lifted inside of him.

The girl was his, he reasoned. She could not leave him, even if she wanted to.

Suppressing the shudder that overcame him, he forced himself back to his towers, intent on conjuring a spell or potion or _something_ to rid himself of the man who now haunted his lake.

XXX

Night came, and as much as he tried, Jefferson could not put off sleep. He now lay prone by the water's edge, soft snores echoing across the lake, while Belle, now human, watched him kindly.

She knew the magician would do him no harm, but she feared what would befall the man if he continued to stay at her lake. With a small smile she brushed the waves off of the sleeping man's brow before wrapping her cloak tightly around herself and rising, beginning her trek towards the entrance to the Dark Castle.

She had things to discuss with the master of the lake.

XXX

The soft knock at the front door surprised Rumpelstiltskin that night. He opened it, suspiciously, and was surprised even further to find his little swan, fully human, standing before him.

"May I come in?" she asked softly. Without a word he swung the door wide for her, and she entered into his foyer.

He was not sure how to react to this.

The girl—woman, lingered before him before resting herself cozily against a wall, turning her dapple blue eyes to his face. He cleared his throat into the silence around them, not still not sure what to say.

"Is there anything you require, dearie?" The question rang awkwardly in the hall.

Belle remained silent for a moment, her eyes moving from him to the large room around them. "You could've let me stay in here, you know. The lake is rather cold." She wrapped the cloak tighter around her and allowed a sly grin to light her face.

Rumpelstiltskin's face must have reflected something close to shock at this swan's boldness before he managed to mask it yet again. "What fun would that have been?" he giggled, sidling closer to the woman. "I've always had an affinity for water fowl. I simply decided that to keep you as my prisoner I might as well make it, well, _interestin_g_._"

Belle giggled a little herself, and the magician felt himself warm to her, moreso than he had on the first night of their meeting. However, he held himself back, settling instead for leering at her from a short distance away, trying to unsettle her.

"So what was it you required tonight, dearie?" he asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows before her. She smirked at the impish creature. "Certainly not what you are suggesting. I simply wanted to know what you intend to do about Jefferson."

Rumpelstiltskin's good humor dropped immediately. "You mean the Hatter so rudely intruding upon my lake?" he replied flatly. "I had no idea you were so familiar with him, dearie." "Why should it concern you who I am familiar with and who I am not?" Belle responded tartly, closing her eyes and resting against the warm stone wall behind her.

There was a presence before her almost immediately, and Belle found herself pressed against the wall, a clearly agitated magician before her. "Because, if I remember correctly, dearie," he whispered, warm breath brushing her wet curls back from her face. "You came running to me to escape a marriage, a testament to true love. Why would I expect you to pursue the one thing you were trying to escape?"

There was a heat, in that moment, and both parties froze, at once intensely aware of their positions and of Belle's cloak, the only thing truly separating the purities of her body from the dangers of the magician's.

Belle had ceased to breath.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away from the woman almost immediately after his statement, placing a large amount of space between him and her.

"My intentions, dearie, are quite innocent, I assure you." His voice no longer held the golden laughter she has heard earlier. "I will be rid of him as swiftly as I am able."

She sought his gaze but found no success. "What of his daughter?" she asked softly. "What of his quest?"

Rumpelstiltskin gazed at her sadly, and Belle felt her heart wrench in her chest, though she hadn't a thought as to why.

"Do you wish to go with him, dearie?" the magician asked quietly.

Belle remained quiet for a time, her gaze now firmly on the floor. "I don't know." She responded after a long while. "I think I'm meant to, but I'm not sure if I want to…" her voice trailed off into the silence that consumed the hall.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, and Belle lifted her head to gaze at him. His body language spoke of sadness, but his eyes were hard. They were a bright gold, she noticed, and that preoccupied her for long enough to continue to gaze at him.

The magician knew something, she thought. He knew something about her, and Jefferson, and perhaps about her and _him_, and he wasn't going to tell her.

But Belle was determined to be brave.

"Why did you want to keep me here, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked. It was like a lion's roar, a challenge, and she could see it hit the magician like a brick.

His gaze turned cold, and he began to walk away from her. "This meeting is over, dearie." He called behind him. "You have quite the decision to make, don't you now? Go with your precious hatter, or stay here and _keep your promise to me_."

The front doors swung wide, revealing a soft pink light around the horizon. Belle looked out and moaned, realizing her night was nearly gone.

Rumpelstiltskin heard her call for him once before she left, but he did not return.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle fled into the coming dawn, desperate to escape the uncomfortable heat building in the hallowed halls. The lake welcomed her back like an old friend, and she fell into its embrace, collapsing at the edge of the water, eyes wide with a fear and uncertainty she did not understand.

She had to keep her promise, she knew. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, with the magician who had captured her—

She took a deep breath in, splashing cool water on her face. Breathing slowly.

Forcing herself to think.

Wait.

This man, monster, magician, whatever he was, had taken her in. He had saved her from everything she had ever feared; a life of abuse and loveless marriage. In payment, she had been turned into a swan, a pretty adornment to add to his collection.

She owed him nothing. There was no longer a price to pay. So when debating her position at this lake, with this magician, she had to be careful. She could not be caught developing a soft spot for the man who had condemned her to a life as a waterfowl during the daylight hours of her life. This was her life, and no one else's.

No matter what strange emotion or twisted loyalty tried to seize her now, she thought for herself, and for those she cared about. This magician did not determine her fate, not without her consent.

Logic flowed back into her veins, soothing her heaving breath. She looked to the hatter, who remained passive in the mossy grass, chest rising and falling gently, as though he was still asleep. Sweet dreams chased over his brow, she imagined, of a daughter and a life at home.

"What were you thinking?" Or she was wrong, and he was awake. His pale eyes glinted at her from the darkness, suspicious and sad, and she scrambled to explain.

"I had to keep you safe." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "He was going to drive you away; he still might." Jefferson's eyes widened, fearful. "Then I can't stay much longer, then." He said softly. "I'll have to go."

"I don't want you to go." Belle said meekly. "You're my friend. The only one I've got, really."

Jefferson pulled himself up and off the ground, standing and walking to her, moving to knee before her. "I can't stay in a place where my life is in danger." He said softly. "My daughter needs me, preferably alive." A touch of sarcasm lit his melancholy voice, and he smiled grimly. "But I'll miss you, love. Loads and loads."

"Please." Her voice came out like a sob, choking on her fears and doubt. "Please, I don't know what to do anymore."

The hatter looked at her carefully, gently moving a wild curl out of her eyes.

"I know you're afraid." He said. "I am, too." His hands were warm and rough on hers. "You can always come with me, you know." He suggested.

Belle hesitated, eyes wide with surprise. "Leave?" she whispered. Jefferson nodded, not saying a word.

Her brow furrowed with thought, balancing the possibilities. "You don't know if I'll remain cursed." She said. "How would you explain that to your daughter?" "Grace is quite the accepting child." Jefferson said dryly, amusement in his eyes. "She wouldn't ask any questions that she thought would offend you."

"Come with me," he said again. "Meet my daughter. Come live with me, and you'll be free from your enchantment and the magician, and you'll never have to worry about being lonely again." His thumb twitched over her small hands, trying to caress them as reassuringly as he could.

Belle started, fear seizing her heart. "Don't do this, Jefferson." She whispered. "I ran from marriage, I'm not running back to it." A flash of pain swam across Jefferson's features as she pulled her hand away, but he moved on.

"Not marriage, dear one." He told her. "Think more of a partnership. Companionship." The corner of his mouth twitched upward, his eyes full of light. "Live with me. I'll keep you safe."

Brown curls tumbled down into a pair of pale hands as Belle moaned, fighting off the impending headache.

"Let me think." She said, voice muffled by hair. "Please, Jefferson, let me think it over. I promise, I will decide. Soon."

The man in the hat looked down at her, sadness and hope mixing with the madness in his eyes. "Of course, love." He told her, stepping back and curling up in his bed of moss once more. He glanced at her before his eyes fluttered shut, a thin smile on his face. "Don't think too hard, love. You're too young for wrinkles."

Belle chuckled briefly, her smile the last thing he saw before he drifted off again.

XXX

Precious objects slammed into the castle walls as Rumpelstiltskin rampaged, cursing himself and his fortunes.

Of course the girl had come to him; of course she desired to keep that infernal, nasty hatter safe! What good would it do to chase her down for it, for daring to question him, master of the castle! Her keeper! No, what good would it do? She was not allowed to pass through the borders of the castle, he knew, not without his permission, and she wouldn't last a day in the forests alone (He shivered uncomfortably at the thought). No, no one without the ever so precious _blessing _of the Dark One would make it away alive!

But of course, of course, in his weakness and some combination of heat and sheer stupidity, he had given her a choice, _a choice_, to leave him alone again. To chase after 'true wuv', that non-existent cure for fools, that slime infested, good for nothing _lie_!

The hatter was not her true love, he knew. Oh, he knew. He knew everything about her, and he knew _exactly_ where her true love was. And he pitied the girl for it, because he knew-

No one could ever love him. And he could never love anyone.

What a waste. He collapsed on his knees and roared, damning himself in his stupidity.

There was no such thing as love. One could not love another; it was chemicals and deep magic, created by the most foolish of creatures. But the girl was his to protect. She had come running to _him_, they were inexplicitly bound, and neither could do a thing about it.

Thus, it was his choice whether he let her go or not. His heart ached as he gazed into the rising sun, knowing that every moment she stayed, he broke some more, and that for every moment she was gone, he would fracture into pieces.

Seemed foolish. Seemed like _luuve_, like some foolish prince trying to save his blasted princess when she could damn well save herself and didn't even _need _him, he was the cause of all her problems to begin with-!

The sun's light shone strong through his window sill, and he was on his feet in a moment, running to it, eyes greedily taking in the lakeside.

_What a selfish bastard I am,_ he thought, disgusted.

The hatter was asleep on the shore, of course, still invading his property.

But the girl, the beautiful girl, was sitting on the shore, staring into the rising sun, heartache pure and true on her face. Her eyes lifted to the castle, and he swore, _swore_ he saw those delicious pink lips let out a sigh, _of regret?_ before she disappeared in a flurry of feathers and white light.

The magician felt his heart wrench in pain as the swan called out, her pure soprano echoing in the morning light. The perfect compliment to his roars.

But she was still here. That was the best thing he could ask for, at this point.

XXX

_**A/N…..Ah. Hahahaha. Ha…oh sweet people, don't hate me. I'm working on it, it's simply been slow going as of late. I really hope this holds up to what it initially was, because I don't intend to leave it unfinished. Thank you for your continued support. I'll try not to disappear for that long again.**_


End file.
